1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to landscaping equipment. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a golf green roller with an electric actuator therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The task of maintaining a properly landscaped golf course requires a great deal of meticulous work. Golfers are very vocal in criticizing management if there is something amiss on the fairways or if the traps are in disarray. The criticism might reach ballistic levels if the greens are unkempt and putting is affected. This scenario puts pressure on management and the grounds-keeping staff to maintain the course in general and the greens in particular in the best possible condition. Greens need to be rolled constantly to eliminate imperfections in the turf so that the speed and trajectory of the ball is consistent. Proper rolling allows green speed to be maintained during heat stress periods without mowing the greens abnormally short. Unfortunately, the equipment needed for keeping a green in top shape is somewhat expensive, and attaining such equipment can put quite a strain on the budgets of small municipal and/or private courses. The art would certainly welcome an inexpensive, easy-to-operate roller for golf greens that can be towed by a golf truckster, golf cart or any vehicle having a clevis hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,757 (Tsuchiya) discloses a mower having a vertically adjustable lawn-conditioning roller. Unlike the present invention, the roller disclosed in the patent does not eliminate imperfections in the turf by compacting, but functions to raise the grass for a more precise cut.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0039788 A1 (Starr) is drawn to a combination mower and rolling apparatus. It should be noted that the roller is not effective to smooth out imperfections in the turf by compacting. The apparatus also requires manual pushing thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,888 (Pugh) shows a power lawn mower having an attached roller. The roller is not of a size and weight to compact turf.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,716 (Farkas) discloses a lawn roller device for a garden tractor. The device is relatively expensive and employs complicated idler and drive mechanisms permanently connected to the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,782 (Durham) is drawn to a towed roller wherein the roller drum can be raised to a storage position. The patentee relies on a complicated hydraulic system to raise and lower the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,052 (Anderson) shows a roller attachment for a tractor. No provision is made for disengaging the roller from contact with the ground.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a roller apparatus as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.